


Too Sexy for My Skirt*

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com/31771.html">Ссылка на оригинал</a><br/><b>Автор</b>: <a href="http://.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://checkthemargins.livejournal.com">checkthemargins</a><br/><b>Переводчик</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Бета</b>: dogstail & Addie Dee<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: винцест<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: миди<br/><b>Саммари</b>: У Дина есть желание. И кто бы мог подумать — Сэму оно нравится. Рождество удается на славу.<br/><b>Предупреждения</b>: кроссдрессинг, Сэму 16<br/>Разрешение на перевод получено</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sexy for My Skirt*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Sexy for My Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14900) by checkthemargins. 



> * Отсылка к песне «[I'm Too Sexy](http://www.metrolyrics.com/im-too-sexy-lyrics-right-said-fred.html)»

Отец пропадает на охоте – той, с которой ему нельзя помогать (которая, шепчет голос в голове, как-то относится к Тому, Что Убило Маму), а они тухнут в мотеле на окраине Денвера, неподалеку от школы, где Сэм заканчивает первый семестр.

Оставаться без охот радости мало, а уж сидеть на одном месте, особенно пока Сэм целый день торчит на уроках – и свихнуться недолго. Так что до возвращения отца Дин спасается работой в гараже дважды в неделю – зарабатывает на еду и прочую хрень. Жизнь по-прежнему дерьмо, но в последнее время стала налаживаться: отца не будет еще пару недель, зато школу разогнали на Рождество и они с Сэмом в основном валяют дурака и друг друга, что само по себе очень неплохо. От обилия секса и от огромного Сэмова члена уже даже болит все.

Последнее – в некотором роде в новинку. Дин научил брата всему, что умел: дрочить, брать в свой хорошенький рот, впускать член в горло. Дин был у Сэма первым, и, ладно, тот мог, конечно, родиться с талантом умолять, принимать горячо, и сладко, и отчаянно, но Дин лихо приписывает заслугу себе. Теперь Сэму шестнадцать, и у него как у коня. Дин учит братишку трахаться и счастью нет предела. К тому же Сэм раскладывает Дина и трахает до звезд в глазах с неменьшим кайфом, чем раздвигает ноги и, бешено краснея, умоляет вставить.

Дин валяется на большом мягком диване и смотрит порно. Каких-то полчаса назад в заднице побывал член Сэма, после которого нет ни шанса остаться неудовлетворенным, но на экране цыпочка из католической школы, а Дин падок на испорченных школьниц и суровых преподавателей. Член пока лишь полутверд, легкое возбуждение приятно. Джинсы Дин приспустил на бедра и медленно ласкает себя, используя собственную сперму и смазку как любрикант. Девчонка с огромными сиськами и шикарной тугой задницей укладывается на колени директора для наказания, и Дин накрывает ладонью головку. Давит пониже, сжимает крепче. Сердце начинает стучать чуть быстрее, но удовольствие перемешивается с ленью. У девчонки клевый голос, она заводит стонами и криками от каждого смачного удара по заднице, хотя до Сэма ей далеко.

Как по заказу, дверь ванной открывается, выпуская Сэма вместе с клубами пара. Он тихо фыркает, и Дин откидывает голову на диванную спинку, наблюдая, как тот пересекает перевернутую комнату.

За последние два года он вытянулся, как шпала, не догнал Дина лишь на какой-то дюйм. Сэм тощий и длинный, гибкий и подтянутый, как футболист, из-за бесчисленных тренировок (спасибо папе). Почти шесть футов роста, бесконечные ноги, по-девичьи тонкая талия и рельефный пресс, который чудесно напрягается, когда они трахаются. Сэм мокрый и розовый после душа, влажные волосы падают на лицо, а в потемневших глазах – смесь изумления с возбуждением. Дин слегка выгибается под этим взглядом и облизывает губы.

– Привет, – хрипло говорит он.

Уголок губ Сэма приподнимается в ухмылку.

– Привет, – возвращает он. – Развлекаешься?

– М-м, – Дин стаскивает джинсы пониже и не сдерживает стона: директор в телевизоре успел разложить девчонку на столе, широко раздвинуть ей ноги и теперь с силой в нее вбивается. – Хей, иди сюда.

– Я только из душа, – капризничает Сэм, но обходит диван кругом, позволяет схватить себя за руки и уронить – как раз между ног, раскинутых, насколько позволяют джинсы.

– Так еще же лучше. Можно тебя заново испачкать.

– Дай хоть полотенце сниму, – бормочет Сэм, но снова пылает лицом, и горячая вода уже ни при чем. Дин даже через грубую ткань чувствует бедром наливающийся член.

– Не-а. Хочу твой... да-а, – стонет Дин, стаскивая Сэма пониже, пока не утыкается стояком в плоский живот. Край полотенца приятно задевает яйца.

– Дин, господи, – выдыхает Сэм, явно балдея. 

Он подсовывает огромную ладонь Дину под поясницу, принуждая двигаться жестче. Дин снова переводит взгляд на экран и подталкивает Сэма так, чтобы тот улегся гладкой горячей щекой ему на грудь, чтобы тоже смотрел. Девчонка теперь подставляет задницу, лежа с задранной юбчонкой на столе, который ходит ходуном от толчков. Сердце Сэма колотится Дину в ребра, мышцы на спине напрягаются под ладонью. Дин прижимает его крепче, чтобы удобнее втираться пахом.

– Неплохо, а, Сэмми?

– Ага, – он скользит открытым ртом по коже, оставляет мокрые поцелуи всюду, куда достает, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

– О себе не забудь.

Сэм отрицательно мотает головой. Он двигается в унисон с Дином, отзывается на малейшую дрожь.

– С полотенцем хорошо, – бормочет он. Дин тихо и низко стонет, запутывается пальцами в волосах Сэма, медленно массирует затылок. Девчонка на экране откровенно фальшивит визгливыми «ах-ах-ах-ах» на каждом толчке, а Дин залипает на короткой юбке, сбившейся вокруг талии, на выставленной напоказ заднице, которую таранит здоровенный член порноактера.

– Дин, – зовет Сэм, похоже, совсем не впечатленный происходящим в телевизоре. Даже не смотрит в ту сторону, трется носом о грудь Дина, прижавшись к ней лбом. – Дин, хочу.

– Чего? – К черту телик, когда Сэмова задница приподнимается и опускается в такт движениям. Мышцы ног горят от напряжения, от двойного веса, но член влажно скользит по прессу Сэма, мошонка трется о полотенце, а Сэм стискивает руками бедра, и желание внутри закручивается, туже и туже, вскипает в крови. – Чего ты хочешь, Сэмми?

– Чтобы ты кончил. Обкончал меня полностью, Дин, давай. Давай же!

И все. Он взрывается долбаным фейерверком, забрызгивает Сэма, склеивая животы. Тянется вниз, накрывает ладонью изгиб ягодиц и давит посередине, через полотенце, в расселину. Трет грубо, пока Сэм не начинает трястись и задыхаться. А потом смыкает зубы на груди Дина и кончает – на себя, на полотенце, так что крыша едет. Член Дина дергается от острого удовольствия, впустую – почти больно, хорошо, сладко – пока они с Сэмом приходят в себя.

Дин безвольно растекается по дивану, хватая ртом воздух – Сэм вторит шумными вдохами, дрожит и трется щекой о грудь. Дин гладит его по волосам, отводит с лица мокрые от воды и пота пряди. Он сыт, ленив и полностью удовлетворен. Подрыхнуть бы. Звуки порно сливаются в белый шум, кожу ласкает теплое дыхание. Дин зевает от души и довольно мычит в ответ на прикосновения. Мелкому придурку лишь бы потискаться.

– Ну что, – нарушает тишину Сэм немного погодя. Он поднимает лицо, но Дин продолжает играть с его волосами: так здорово их перебирать, тянуть легонько, чтобы Сэм послушно откидывал голову назад. Сэм очумелый совсем, блаженный, веки у него тяжелые. – Тебя, значит, штырит от мини-юбок?

Дин тихо фыркает и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Сэма, довольно ухмыляясь, когда тот быстро касается подушечки языком.

– Ну да, я неравнодушен к попкам, – в подтверждение он шлепает Сэма по махровой заднице. 

Тот закатывает глаза. Дин ловит в фокус экран, где девчонка как раз одергивает крохотную юбку, и вновь переводит взгляд на брата.

– А что, Сэмми? Сделаешь мне сюрприз?

– Чего? 

Дин ухмыляется, оттопырив языком щеку.

– Приоденешься для меня? Раздобудешь себе мини-мини?

Сэм снова заводит глаза к потолку и показывает средний палец. Дин тихо смеется и притягивает братишку ближе, целует мокро, жарко, глубоко.

– Не в этой жизни.

– Да ладно тебе, – охренеть ведь, какая шикарная мысль! Нарядившийся для него Сэм? Дин всеми руками за. – Прошвырнулись бы в город. Болтать ты много не сможешь, но спишем на стеснительность, а? Круто будет.

– Ага, – апатично отзывается Сэм. Они перепачканы с ног до головы, а его, тяжелого и костлявого, уже клонит в сон, прямо на груди Дина. – Запиши в категорию «несбыточные мечты», чувак. Нет, и точка.

– Ханжа, – ворчит Дин, но и сам вот-вот отключится. 

Закрыв глаза, он рассеянно водит пальцами по спине Сэма, слушает, как выравнивается его дыхание, оседая волнами тепла на коже. Утром они прилипнут друг к другу, намертво и противно, но пофиг. Утро будет потом.

***

Самым важным в детстве было впечатлить Дина. Сэм помнит: что бы он ни делал, неважно, бегал, прыгал, стрелял, тренировался или выигрывал в дебильных футбольных матчах, главной целью оставалось, чтобы старший брат им гордился. С тех пор ситуация слегка изменилась. Необходимость видеть восхищение в его глазах никуда не делась, но теперь нужно больше. Теперь, когда Сэм вроде как (полностью и безнадежно) по уши влюблен в брата, он хочет, чтобы Дин не просто гордился им, а чтобы был с ним счастлив.

А ведь ни один из них не девчонка. И они не встречаются. В смысле, не покупать же друг другу цветы или типа того. Дин припоминал бы до конца жизни, поднеси ему Сэм букет красных роз. Уж Дина разводить и задабривать не требуется.

Сэм давно в курсе собственной склонности к романтике. Мысль о белом заборчике, семье и собаке ему нравится. Но Дин в подобную картину не вписывается, а даже если мечтать о чем-нибудь идеально-невозможном, типа Дня всех влюбленных, мысли обязательно приходят к близкородственным отношениям охотников на монстров. Так что по знаменательным датам – на день рождения Дина или годовщину их первого раза – Сэм не скупает мягкие игрушки и сопливые открытки, а старается придумать что-нибудь особенное, как-то отметить дни, которые столько значат для них. Ну, для него.

В прошлом январе он неделю сбегал вечерами играть в бильярд, чтобы скопить денег на обивку для Импалы: разъяренный дух в жестокой стычке рассек Дину ногу косой и кровь залила все заднее сиденье. На типа-годовщину Сэм взял в прокате пару дерьмовых ужастиков, стащил из магазина любимые конфеты Дина, и они не спали целую ночь. В День святого Валентина он раздобыл серебряное кольцо с выгравированным на внутренней стороне защитным заклинанием, которое Дин теперь не снимает. Иногда подарки совсем дурацкие: яркие парные феньки из автоматов с жвачками, татуировки-наклейки из упаковки крекеров или еще какая дрянь – но она всегда есть, и Дин улыбается – а что еще нужно?

Впереди Сочельник. Рождество они особо не отмечают, но хоть что-то да устраивают. А сейчас у Сэма есть идея. Идея Дина, если точнее. Раньше он выбирал подарки наугад – Дин никогда ничего не просил. Впервые он озвучил хоть какое-то желание. Это Сэм вечно приставал к брату: научи, покажи, прижми к стене и доведи до оргазма. Но теперь Дин упомянул о своем... кинке. С переодеванием в девушку. И в принципе, Сэм бы мог. Для Дина. Один раз.

Пока брат вкалывает, Сэм роется в интернете за библиотечным компьютером. Девчонки в нынешней школе беспрестанно трещат о некоем салоне красоты в той части города, где тусуются неформалы. Стоит, наверное, туда заглянуть – нужно что-то придумать с бровями, те пушатся в разные стороны и вроде ни капли не похожи на женские. Самому страшновато выщипывать – вдруг накосячит и несколько недель проходит с удивленным видом? Им тут еще жить, и если уж одеваться девчонкой, то так, чтоб не узнали. Ему оно вообще на фиг не сдалось – это исключительно для Дина. Просто, если делать, то делать как положено.

Да и других вариантов нет. Видимо, придется побрить ноги и найти, где купить одежду, а еще понадобятся косметика и прочая такая хрень, и блин, уму непостижимо, что он всерьез. Дин – извращенец! И Сэм заодно, раз его поддерживает. Оби-Ван разочаровался бы… Или одобрил. Сэм бы поставил пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Как бы то ни было, заранее ничего предпринимать не стоило – Дин бы сразу просек. Поэтому на прошлой неделе, пока живот крутило в предвкушении, Сэм лишь гуглил всякую чушь, типа того как пользоваться подводкой для глаз, и проходил тесты на определение типажа (для протокола, он – Осень). Его потряхивает, а еще он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что не давал Дину три недели кряду. То есть совсем. Дин подшучивает над этим, но и обижен слегка – похоже, решил, что Сэм больше ему не доверяет. Разумеется, Дин молчит, но у него на лбу написано. Чувство вины подбивает сдаться и стереть обиду с лица брата, но до сих пор аргументы перевешивали в пользу мерзкой извращенской части Сэма. Дин свое получит сполна.

Обстоятельства складываются как нельзя кстати. Какая-то девчонка пригласила Дина на рождественскую вечеринку, как раз после работы. Он предложил пойти вместе, и Сэм согласился, но попросил не говорить, что Дин придет с братом, иначе вечеринка превратится в отстой: все знают, что он школьник, и пива ему не видать. Дин купился. Вроде бы.

Сэма слегка подташнивает, он нервничает, предвкушая реакцию Дина, и, несмотря на кучу планов, не хочет, чтобы Дин уходил на работу. Вдвоем в постели тепло, Сэм прижимается сзади и вталкивает два пальца. Дин чертовски тугой, жаркий, скользкий от смазки. Он запускает назад руку, запутывается пальцами в волосах Сэма и дышит открытым ртом, влажно и рвано.

– Скажи… – Сэм до сих пор далек от совершенства. – Как найти эту…

– Просто пальцы чуть согни, – выдыхает Дин.

Сэм слизывает пот с шеи Дина и следует совету: сгибает пальцы и нажимает слегка, чувствуя подушечками упругую выпуклость, отчего Дин яростно матерится и откидывает голову Сэму на плечо. Сэм беспощаден, он трет простату снова и снова, и Дин извивается у него в руках.

– Блядь, бля-ядь, Сэмми, давай, давай же!

Сэм неохотно убирает руку, Дин поворачивает голову и ловит его губы. Они целуются, неудобно, глубоко, мокро. Сэм неловко смазывает себя и скорее толкается вперед, проскальзывает членом в расселину между ягодиц, прижимается головкой ко входу.

– Господи, ты… – даже слов не хватает, потому что он уже втискивается, потому что Дин поддается, раскрывается, горячий, восхитительный.

– Знаю. Я знаю. Черт, Сэм, так… да, вот так, хороший…

Сэм покачивает бедрами, трахает Дина по-утреннему лениво. Дразнится, конечно, но – о, оно того стоит. То, как Дин сжимает его, словно тисками, стоит лишь замереть, стоит отпустить толстый член и приникнуть ртом к шее, к щеке, к виску, к волосам. Дин наверняка жаждет крови, но видеть его таким – отчаявшимся, на грани – сногсшибательно.

– Сэм, – пытается рычать Дин, но выходит скорее, как у котенка, чем по-волчьи. Ему досадно, но и слишком хорошо, чтобы вытянуть ту интонацию, на которую он претендует.

– Все в порядке, – невнятно успокаивает Сэм. Кожу покалывает, тело звенит желанием-жаром-вот-так-еще-да-да-да! 

Он переворачивается, почти укладывая Дина на живот, чтобы можно было упереться в матрас и вбиваться сильнее, глубже, быстрее. Дин вцепляется в простыню мертвой хваткой и трахает ладонь Сэма, подаваясь навстречу каждому толчку. Сэм оглаживает пальцем головку и, кажется, новый угол – самое то, потому что Дин подмахивает, и стонет, и ругается, и хватает ртом воздух.

Сэм срывается первым. Еще бы, ему шестнадцать. Он вталкивается как можно глубже и кончает до белой пелены перед глазами. Удовольствие острое на грани боли, необъятное и ошеломляющее. Потому что – Дин, он с Дином, он заливает его своей спермой, и ох, ебаные небеса.

Несколько жестких движений на члене Дина сквозь дымку собственного наслаждения – и тот кончает с криком; горячий, влажный ствол вздрагивает и напрягается в ладони сильнее. Рука Сэма, живот Дина, постель – все в сперме, и все прекрасно. Да что там, идеально. Прижавшись к спине Дина, он слюнявит его плечо и продолжает двигаться, не в силах остановиться. От ощущения Дина вокруг у него бы встало снова как нефиг делать, пошли бы на второй раунд…

Но Дину пора на работу, он и так уже опаздывает. И тем не менее, Сэм позволяет себе раствориться в посторгазменной неге еще на несколько минут, прежде чем неохотно отстраниться. Дин тихо ухает, и Сэм гладит его по потной спине, затем падает на бок рядом, тяжело дыша. Когда Дин поднимает голову, Сэм слегка улыбается и, приоткрыв рот, быстро касается языком неба.

– Хей, – хрипло говорит он. Дин тоже перекатывается на бок, притягивает Сэма за подбородок и целует, целомудренно и нежно.

– Хей.

Он ухмыляется, расслабленный, полностью удовлетворенный. Стараниями Сэма. Чем не повод для гордости?

Пока Дин моется, Сэм, поерзав и устроившись поудобнее, погружается в дрему. Его будит звук открывающейся двери ванной. Сэм, в ворохе одеял, перебирается к краю кровати, спускает ноги, елозя пальцами по жесткому ковру, и наблюдает за тем, как Дин натягивает заношенные джинсы, серую футболку, рубашку с короткими рукавами – которую вечно таскает нараспашку. Одевшись, он крадется к кровати, как идиот; Сэм вздергивает бровь – Дин наверняка лишь собирается взлохматить ему волосы, но у Сэма другие планы.

– Мне пора, Сэмми, – бормочет Дин где-то на стыке раздражения и нежности, но не сопротивляется, когда Сэм осторожно ловит его лицо в ладони и притягивает к себе. Целует легко, снова и снова, горячо, влажно и сладко. Полные мягкие губы Дина следовало бы запретить во всех пятидесяти штатах, включая Пуэрто Рико (инцест не в счет, он и без того запрещен). В тринадцать Сэм ляпнул, что они как у девчонки, и чуть не схлопотал по морде. Больше об этом не упоминал, но они, честное слово, как у девчонки, а рот создан, чтобы сосать член, пусть Дин злится сколько угодно. Они большие и нежные, и Сэм слегка ими одержим.

Если бы не он, братец и не подумал бы ухаживать за губами, поэтому приходится рассовывать тюбики гигиенической помады по обеим сумкам и заставлять ею пользоваться, если воздух сух. И ничего странного, если иногда в душе Сэм достает купленный для борьбы с несуществующим акне скраб и натирает им губы Дина. Пилинг полезен. Состояние губ Дина Сэму важно. 

Он с нажимом лижет зацелованную нижнюю губу Дина и скользит руками под свежую футболку. Спина под ладонями чуть влажная после душа; Дин в ответ сгребает его волосы в кулак, гладит по боку, и это чертовски приятно.

Еще десять минут – и Дин на кровати, прижимает Сэма к матрасу. С трудом оторвавшись и не позволив урвать еще поцелуй, Дин встает и пригвождает к месту взглядом. Сэм тяжело дышит и слизывает с губ привкус зубной пасты, дотрагивается до мокрого рта.

– Идти надо, – несчастным тоном говорит Дин.

– Да, – согласно кивает Сэм, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. – Вечером встретимся?

Вечеринка недалеко, ближе к мотелю, чем к гаражу, где работает Дин. Сэм пойдет пешком.

– Ага. Не скучай.

– Угу, – закатывает глаза Сэм.

Склонившись, Дин подтягивает его к себе и чмокает в лоб, а затем снова толкает назад. Ухмыляется в ответ на смех и наконец уходит. Сэм дожидается, пока стихнет рев Импалы, вскакивает и потягивается. Все тело звенит от нетерпения. Дел невпроворот.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям место очень навороченное. Они же в Колорадском захолустье, откуда тут взяться салону красоты с подобной претензией? Никаких тебе «Старых добрых причесок Нэнси», вывеска на кирпичном здании в самом центре элегантного торгового квартала гласит: «Эссенция, СПА и салон красоты». Сэм полгода копил Дину на подарок, но с тремя сотнями баксов сюда нечего и соваться. Он-то надеялся на занюханную дыру в жопе мира. Желудок сжимается, и Сэм с усилием сглатывает – в горле пересохло. Зайти он уговаривает себя минут десять. Он четыре мили пешком перся, а в радиусе как минимум пятнадцати ничего подобного нет. Он может. Может. Соберись, тряпка.

Людей внутри мало, и на том спасибо. В приемной пусто, а в креслах лишь две пожилые женщины. Зато стилисток – тьма тьмущая. Они повсюду и как на подбор: в черном, на каблуках, с идеальными прическами и макияжем. Сэм чувствует себя феноменальным тормозом, потому что все взгляды устремляются на него, а на лицах расплываются хищные улыбки, как у львиц, почуявших жертву.

Прочистив горло, Сэм подходит к стойке. Одна из девушек, ниже его на несчастный дюйм благодаря убийственным шпилькам, направляется навстречу.

– Привет, – улыбается она.

Она, вероятно, чуть старше Дина. И она классная – Сэм бы обязательно подкинул ей записку со своим номером, если бы не был на сто процентов уверен, что накатает целое сочинение, а-ля: «Привет, я Сэм, и я бы тебе присунул, но я влюблен в собственного брата и безнадежно моногамен, а еще я собираюсь сегодня вырядиться для него девчонкой, не могла бы ты выщипать мне брови, чтобы я стал больше на нее похож?»

– Привет, – отвечает он, вымучивая улыбку, но ему неловко до смерти, уши горят, кровь бросается в лицо. Просто супер. Девушка прикусывает полную нижнюю губу, удерживая улыбку (губы у нее ничего так, но у Дина лучше).

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – предлагает она, не дождавшись продолжения от Сэма, окончательного и бесповоротного дауна. 

– О, ым, ага, – спохватывается он. – Я, э-э… Я тут думал. В смысле… Вы здесь, это… выщипываете брови… и все такое, да?

Окружающие слушают, затаив дыхание. Сэм сует руки в карманы куртки и пытается выглядеть непринужденно. Получается – отмороженно. Девушка смотрит на него с теплотой, улыбаясь. Девчонки Дина вечно так смотрят ¬– будто Сэм само очарование. Он ненавидит такие взгляды. Он монстр во плоти, ясно?

– Тебе?

– Э-э, да, – девушка улыбается шире, и он прячет лицо. – Ну, просто, это чтобы…

– Я Элис, – перебивает она и делает знак рукой, приглашая последовать за собой. – Иди сюда.

Вздрогнув, Сэм повинуется.

В глубине салона звучит медитативная музыка, журчит вода, повсюду камни и деревья бонсай. Сэму чудовищно неуютно, аж пальцы поджимаются в ботинках. Элис усаживает его в кресло и, пообещав вернуться, отходит за какими-то прибамбасами; длинные каштановые волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, плавно покачиваются при каждом шаге. У стойке ее немедленно окружают четыре девушки, разговор Сэм не слышит, зато с изумлением наблюдает, как Элис выигрывает быстрый и яростный тур в «камень-ножницы-бумага».

– Извини, – вернувшаяся Элис победно сияет, обходит Сэма кругом, останавливаясь позади его кресла. – К нам парни не часто приходят, а у тебя не брови, а загляденье, так что – ну, понимаешь – все тебя хотят. 

Сэм с усилием сглатывает. Вряд ли оно подразумевалось настолько двусмысленно, насколько прозвучало.

– Сколько тебе лет? – склоняет она голову набок.

– А есть разница? – хмурится Сэм.

Ухмыляясь, Элис отводит ему волосы со лба, заставляя откинуться на спинку.

– Просто интересно.

– Восемнадцать. – Если надо, он даже может нынешний паспорт показать, там написано.

Вроде прокатило.

– Молоденький. Так, закрой глаза, ладно? Ты же хочешь просто форму поаккуратней, да?

Сэм моргает в ответ; горло пережимает. Он предполагал, что придется как-то объясняться, и придумал отмазку.

– Вообще мне нужно, чтобы типа дугой и тонко. У нас костюмированная вечеринка.

– О, правда? – в голосе Элис любопытство, а в руке – палочка от чупа-чупса. Это еще зачем? Могла бы и нож взять с тем же успехом. – Звучит здорово! В кого ты переодеваешься?

– Эм. Кхе. В девушку.

Элис расплывается в широченной улыбке, подозрительно напоминающей злобную ухмылку Дина. Сэм откашливается и нервно трет шею. В мыслях диалог не звучал настолько дебильно, а вслух Сэм никогда не говорил ничего тупее.

– Да ладно, – она почему-то не верит ни на грамм. Может, потому что Сэм категорически не умеет врать, если речь не идет о монстрах или привидениях. Дин над ним стебется и утверждает, что дело в больших честных глазах. И получает за это кулаком под дых. – Ты переодеваешься в девушку на рождественской вечеринке?

– Да? – Сэм глядит ей прямо в глаза и прикидывается, будто ответ не прозвучал вопросом.

– И ты настолько ответственно подходишь к делу, что решил сделать корректировку бровей воском?

Стоп-стоп.

– Воском? Кто говорил про воск? Я думал, ты выщипаешь.

– Не с тем праздником, что у тебя на лице, солнышко. Мы бы тут навечно застряли. И воском выйдет аккуратнее. Ты такое пробовал когда-нибудь?

Сэм тонет в количестве вопросов и новостей.

– Что? Нет. Я обычно не того. Это первый и последний раз.

– А. Ага, – скептически отзывается Элис. Сэм пялится на нее. – Не мое дело, – размахивает она дурацкой палочкой от леденца. – Но я уже говорила, у нас тут бывает не много парней, – выдержав паузу, она добавляет с улыбкой: – А еще я чертовски любопытна.

Они смотрят друг на друга бесконечно долго, и Сэм сдается. В конце концов, ему давно хотелось кому-то сказать.

– Это для моего бр… бойфренда.

Элис улыбается шире и кивает, будто подобного и ожидала, хотя не могла она сама догадаться, глупая девчонка из парикмахерской. Сэм одарил бы ее убийственным взглядом снова, но она велит закрыть глаза, и приходится послушаться. Раз уж от воска никуда не деться, лучше, чтобы он не попал в глаза. Объяснять отцу внезапную слепоту было бы худшей пыткой.

– Просто очаровательно, – теперь ее голос раздается ближе – она склонилась к Сэму и намазывает что-то теплое над левой бровью. – В несколько извращенном смысле.

– Сама спросила, – огрызается Сэм. Ладно, кажется, Дин не без основания обвиняет его в приступах подростковой несносности. Ну и хрен с ним.

– Я не осуждаю, – уверяет Элис и прижимает к воску какую-то ткань. – На три, ладно?

– Конечно.

Она считает до двух и резко дергает. Сэм с силой прикусывает губу, чтобы не заорать. Ай. Блядь, ай!

– Прости. В первый раз особенно неприятно, я знаю. Расскажи о своих планах. Переодеваться будешь?

Сэм хмурится. Ему не хочется обсуждать, но не ответить Элис почему-то невозможно. Наверное, в салонах красоты всегда царит некая волшебная, не дающая врать атмосфера. Как там, никто не знает тебя лучше психоаналитика и парикмахера?

– Угу.

– Заводит. А что наденешь?

Сэм морщится. Он не продумывал слишком детально.

– Ему вроде нравятся юбки. Такие, ну, короткие.

– О, я знаю прекрасное место, – она отрывает очередную полоску ткани, на этот раз из-под брови Сэма, отчего он плотно зажмуривает слезящиеся глаза. 

Она повторяет пытку еще пару раз, а затем принимается выщипывать, не прекращая сыпать вопросами. Под конец экзекуции щеки горят, а у Элис столько информации о Сэме, сколько он в жизни не собирался вываливать, тем более абсолютно чужому человеку. Вдобавок она уболтала Сэма пойти за покупками вместе, а также его накрасить, потому что, ради всего святого, он ни за что не справится с макияжем. От озвученного в лоб становится немного легче.

Сэм плохо представляет, что именно произошло. Элис его полностью ошеломила и немного завела. И она ему нравится, на самом деле.

– Ну что, Сэм! – жизнерадостно возвещает она, намазав полыхающий лоб чем-то с запахом алоэ. – Сядь и скажи, что думаешь.

Она протягивает зеркало, и Сэм хлопает глазами при виде отражения. Выглядит неплохо. По-другому, но не до странного по-другому. Брови тоньше, они выгнутые, как и хотелось, и черт, все же смотрятся дико донельзя. Сэм проводит пальцем по брови и возвращает зеркало.

– Ага. Хорошо. Я… Да. Спасибо.

Чтобы подняться из кресла, надо попросить Элис отойти, а ему неловко. Она плохо воспринимает просьбы, творит что хочет, а выражение ее лица и вовсе пугает. Сэм не знает, как быть.

– Ты же понимаешь, что если надевать юбку, придется побрить ноги.

– Ага.

– А для кинкового секса…

– О кинковом сексе речи не шло! – повышает голос Сэм, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Кровь бросается в лицо, и Сэм возмущенно таращится на Элис. Та лишь вздергивает идеальной формы бровь, Сэм отвечает тем же. Но в гляделки опять проигрывает. – Ладно. Что?

– Что ты собирался делать с, кхм, зоной бикини?

Сэм пылает так, что мог бы обогревать штат Колорадо целиком до весны. Он съезжает вниз в кресле, а Элис – о боже, нет – подзывает подругу. И они обсуждают его… его те-самые волосы, и бросают взгляды. Сэм хлопает глазами, не зная, что сказать. Сбежать хочется невыносимо. 

– Лучше воском, – авторитетно заявляет Элис. – Куда безопасней бритвы, если уж говорить о таких нежных местах. Я делала подобное нескольким парням. Пловцам. Тебе тоже можем сделать.

– Тебе понравится, – обещает подруга и очень, очень хищно водит языком по кромке зубов. – И твоему парню тоже. Эпиляция воском куда долговременнее. Просто чтоб ты знал.

Сэм переводит взгляд с одной на другую и открывает рот, чтобы отказаться. Нет, блядь, спасибо, он не собирается спустить штаны и позволить двум незнакомым девицам сделать ему адову восковую эпиляцию в долбаной «зоне бикини». Но следом приходят мысли о Дине, о порнухе, которую тот смотрит, и как ему нравится, когда там все гладко. И вместо «нет» получается:

– Ладно.

Девчонки светятся одинаковыми демоническими ухмылками.

***

Для Сочельника размах вечеринки впечатляет. Количество народа малость шокирует, но Клэр уверяет, что такова традиция; еще и девяти нет, а дом уже битком набит людьми разной степени трезвости. Дин держится Клэр и ее брата Джека, с которым работает в гараже с самого приезда. Джек парень что надо, дьявольски веселый и остроумный, а Клэр симпатичная и знает толк в развлечениях. Они стоят посреди гостиной, Джек со своей девушкой Селией, а Клэр с подругой Мелиссой. Взгляд Дина то и дело возвращается к Мелиссе, точнее, к ее невозможно короткому платью со сногсшибательным декольте, демонстрирующим еще более сногсшибательную грудь. Все совершенно невинно, и ни отчаянный флирт Дина, ни кокетство Мелиссы ничего не значат. Он просто коротает время до появления брата.

– Эй, – зовет Клэр, улыбаясь. Дин вздергивает бровь и отхлебывает пиво из своей первой бутылки. Он не спешит напиваться. – Ты вроде говорил, с тобой кто-то будет. Сэм?

– Ага. Опаздывает что-то.

Мелисса склоняет голову и подается вперед, будто силясь перекричать музыку, но на деле предлагает полюбоваться декольте. Дин радостно в него заглядывает. А кто бы устоял?

– Твоя девушка?

Он качает головой, сдерживая ухмылку.

– Нет…

Он бросает взгляд на дверь и теряет мысль при виде вошедшей девчонки. Она оглядывается на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы оценить бесконечно длинные ноги, затем поворачивается обратно, и целую секунду мозг Дина обрабатывает увиденное. Кажется, Дин забывает, как дышать.

Это Сэм.

Сэм.

Кровь резко устремляется в пах, даже голова начинает кружиться, а когда Сэм наконец встречается с Дином глазами, с губ едва не срывается стон. Дин с трудом сглатывает – во рту сухо – и, пока Сэм пробирается сквозь толпу, впитывает картину целиком.

До неприличия короткая серая юбка в складку вызывает исключительно непристойные мысли. Темно-фиолетовый свитер с треугольным вырезом и длинными рукавами слегка переливается в приглушенном освещении – в материале какие-то блестки, что ли. На гигантских лапах черные девчачьи туфли без каблука. Волосы тщательно зачесаны на одну сторону и прихвачены двумя блестящими заколками, отросшая челка бросает тень на лицо. Сэм накрашен: на щеках румяна, на веках – тени в тон свитера, глаза подведены тонкой линией и кажутся больше обычного, на губах блеск. В его лице еще что-то изменилось, но определить, что именно, не получается.

На руках браслеты, горло обвивает короткая цепочка. Едва он оказывается в пределах досягаемости, Дин немедленно притягивает его за запястье и касается тонких серебряных звеньев на шее. Мигом становится жарко, а Сэм тихо смеется, глядя сквозь неожиданно длинные ресницы. Он очень похож на девчонку, весь накрашенный и ладный, стройный – разве что грудь совершенно плоская – красивый настолько, что парни глаз не сводят.

Дин тянет снова, и Сэм теряет равновесие. Падая, он упирается руками в плечи, и Дин немедленно обхватывает его за талию. Прижимает к себе и, развернувшись к своим знакомым, спускается рукой ниже, водит пальцами по коже ровно под кромкой юбки.

– Да, – заявляет он и скалится по-волчьи при виде сбитой с толку Мелиссы. – Сэм моя девушка.

– Привет, – здоровается Сэм. Он явно тренировался говорить хрипло и с придыханием; голос не то чтобы женский, но и не мужской, достаточно мягкий, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. У Дина стоит так, что невозможно сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме пульсации между ног. Клэр улыбается Сэму, а Джек пялится, пока Селия шутливо не пихает его локтем.

– Привет, Сэм, – говорит она. – Здорово, что ты пришла.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Сэм этим своим новым голосом и застенчиво краснеет. Дин сейчас разрыдается, как школьница на концерте «Бэкстрит Бойз».

– Извините, – вмешивается он. – Мы отойдем за выпивкой.

Клэр машет им рукой, и Сэм отвечает дурацким фирменным помахиванием, которое в образе девчонки выглядит чуть менее глупо, чем обычно. Не убирая ладони с Сэмовой поясницы, Дин пробивается через толпу в сторону кухни. Он кивает и улыбается знакомым, раздает убийственные взгляды парням, которые засматриваются на Сэма. На кухне тоже полно народу, но Дин лишь берет две банки пива и ведет Сэма на веранду, где собачий холод и никого нет. Едва дверь захлопывается, он ставит пиво на перила и поворачивается лицом к брату. Прижимает его к стене дома и принимается жадно шарить руками по телу.

– Господи, – слабо бормочет Дин. Не лопнуть бы от возбуждения. Он проводит ладонями по плоской груди, по животу, чувствуя сквозь ткань, как от щекотки напрягаются мышцы. Одной рукой он стискивает бедро Сэма и трет пальцем острую тазовую косточку. – Ебаный в рот, Сэм!

Сэм улыбается, но смотрит подозрительно.

– Все в порядке? – мрачно интересуется он привычным мужским голосом, и за отрицательный ответ Дин точно схлопочет по морде.

– Блядь, – Дин дуреет от желания дотронуться, почувствовать. Он привлекает Сэма ближе и, ох черт, вдыхает абсолютно женский возбуждающий аромат. От шелковистых волос тоже приятно пахнет какой-то специальной фигней. Его хочется разложить и выебать здесь и сейчас. Дин гладит спину через мягкий-мягкий свитер, чувствуя каждый изгиб мышц, каждую впадинку и линию. Накрывает ладонями ягодицы сквозь юбку, вжимает его в себя. Сэм тихо стонет, отчего перед глазами плывет. – Блядь, Сэмми, да, все в порядке. Все в охуеть каком суперпорядке. Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал.

Уму непостижимо, насколько охренительный у Дина братишка.

– Ну да, – бурчит Сэм, но тут же прижимается ртом к шее Дина. Отстраняется спустя несколько секунд: – Я собирался подождать в мотеле, но ты сказал, что хочешь потусоваться со мной в таком виде.

Дин хищно ухмыляется и притискивает Сэма обратно. Облапывает его под ягодицами, и Сэм принимается тереться о Дина, словно не в силах терпеть.

– Да, хотел похвастаться своей очаровательной Сэмми.

Сэм корчит рожу, но опять краснеет, и Дин не обижается на удар в плечо. Лишь прижимается ближе и трется носом о шею, проводит языком по линии челюсти. Сэм отзывается тихими вздохами, словно пытается сдерживаться, а Дин вновь касается гладких бедер сзади.

– Ты для меня побрился, – горячо выдыхает он в ухо Сэма и прикусывает губу, сдерживая ухмылку.

– Сделал эпиляцию воском, вообще-то, – поправляет Сэм, отчего член Дина едва не выпрыгивает из штанов.

– Блядь, – едва слышно отзывается Дин, и Сэм отодвигается, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. 

– Везде, – слегка улыбаясь, уточняет он. Блеск переливается на его губах. – Я помню, что ты любишь, чтобы у твоей девочки там было гладко.

Воздуха не хватает. В голове – ни одной мысли, все улетучились вместе с кровью, ринувшейся вниз.

– Сэмми, – бормочет Дин, проскальзывая чуть выше под юбку, чтобы выяснить, что там под ней. Пальцы касаются мягкой как шелк ткани, обтягивающей крепкую задницу. Дин со стоном отстраняется – иначе рискует кончить в штаны, даже не притронувшись к себе.

– Ди-ин, – отвечает Сэм в тон и улыбается, когда Дин, отпрянув, подхватывает пиво и протягивает Сэму одну банку.

Клэр, Селия с Джеком и еще пара знакомых обнаруживаются на г-образном диване, где Сэму с Дином приберегли место. Дин благодарит, устраивается рядом с Селией, а Сэм еле помещается в пространство между ним и подлокотником. Мягкий и теплый Сэм предсказуемо стесняется своего облика, хотя присутствующие ни сном, ни духом. На любые вопросы он отмалчивается, с улыбкой склонив голову или прижавшись крепче к боку Дина.

К выпитому прибавляется по паре банок пива, но до опьянения далеко. Вокруг шумно, гремит музыка, звучит болтовня – бессмысленная, но веселая. Дин треплется о гараже и бесконечных часах работы, о своей Детке, прикалывается с Джеком, а когда Сэм с удовлетворенным вздохом утыкается Дину в шею, прихватывает пальцами прядь его волос. Дин смотрит на девушку напротив, которая рассказывает о крутой холостяцкой вечеринке, но его внимание полностью принадлежит Сэму, узкой ладони на животе, теплом дыхании на ключице. И никому в голову не приходит их осуждать.

Парни пожирают Сэма глазами, и Дин ревниво притискивает его ближе и ближе, пока тот не издает протестующий возглас. И тогда они наконец прощаются.

– Спасибо, что пришел, чувак,– трясет Джек руку Дина. – Сэм, было приятно познакомиться.

– И мне, – улыбается Сэм очаровательно и застенчиво. 

Он покорно обнимается с каждой девчонкой и даже не пикает, когда Дину достаются два поцелуя в щеку. Долбаные ритуалы, любое терпение лопнет. Дин подталкивает Сэма к машине, собрав волю в кулак и раз пять не дав себе засунуть язык Сэму в рот. О своем новом фетише Дин раньше и не подозревал (блеск для губ, о-о, блеск для губ), не хочется стирать сияющие блестки с чудесных губ Сэма, прежде чем удастся полюбоваться на свой член между ними.

Походка у Сэма по-прежнему мальчишеская, контраст и смешит, и возбуждает. Дин входит во вкус настолько, что даже открывает перед братом дверцу машины, заработав недовольный взгляд. В джинсах твердо до боли. Обойдя Импалу, Дин усаживается, вставляет ключ в замок зажигания и поворачивается к аккуратно устроившемуся на пассажирском сиденье Сэму. Тот смотрит в ответ, откинувшись затылком на стекло, и улыбается уголком губ – наверняка гораздо очаровательнее, чем сам хотел бы. Тени на веках и блеск на губах переливаются в свете уличного фонаря. Сглотнув, Дин закидывает руку на спинку сиденья и говорит:

– Иди сюда.

Улыбка Сэма становится шире, он застенчиво опускает голову, но перебирается поближе. И тут же сдвигает ноги – держит коленки вместе, как благовоспитанная леди. Дин ухмыляется и обхватывает брата рукой. Машина мерно рокочет. Дин скользит ладонью под свитер, стремясь ощутить теплую кожу, твердые мышцы. Сэм тихо вздыхает и тычется носом в челюсть, проводит пальцами по прессу и ниже, к поясу джинсов – как раз когда Дин выруливает на шоссе.

– Чувак, – говорит Дин, потому что длинные пальцы теребят пуговицу, пробираются в ширинку. – Ты что…

– Я тебе пока не дам кончить, – выдыхает Сэм ему в ухо, проскальзывая ладонью в боксеры, смыкая пальцы вокруг толстого ствола. Дина потряхивает, губы приоткрываются, бедра подбрасывает, а Сэм лишь держит там руку, прижимая запястьем головку. – Просто хочу почувствовать.

– Ох черт, Сэмми. 

До мотеля недалеко, но на пути вечно забитый, даже поздно ночью, перекресток. Сэм горячо дышит в шею, его рука между ног Дина абсолютно неподвижна, но не подаваться в нее бедрами невозможно. Дин гладит Сэма – спину, талию, бедра. Сэм слегка дрожит, неясно почему, но явно не от страха.

– У меня так стоит, – признается Сэм. – С тех пор как я из душа вышел, кожа такая, ну, чувствительная. После эпиляции. Хочу, чтобы ты потрогал. А когда я трусы надел, еще сильнее… И юбку потом. Я весь день об этой тупой порнухе думал, о том, как мужик нагибал и трахал ту девчонку в юбке.

Дин отпускает педаль газа, тормозя перед перекрестком. Выводит пальцами круги на бедре Сэма ровно под краем юбки.

– Да?

– Ага. Я думал, может, ты меня трахнешь на четвереньках. У нас нет парты.

Сэм – лучшее, что с ним случалось. Дин сильно прикусывает губу, целует волосы Сэма, вжимается в его руку чуть сильнее.

– Еще хочу, чтобы ты оседлал меня, – подхватывает он. – Хочу выебать тебя у стены. Хочу тебе отсасывать и трахать пальцами. Хочу, чтобы ты умолял. Чтобы обкончался так, что просто не сможешь больше.

– Дин, – стонет Сэм, сжимая член крепче. – Блядь, Дин, боже!

Терпение лопается и Дин выруливает на тротуар. Игнорирует истеричные гудки, жмет на газ и, промчавшись мимо знака «стоп» и штук тридцати машин, влетает на парковку. Он даже штаны не застегивает и не позволяет Сэму выйти через пассажирскую дверь, не может оторвать от него рук. Дин вытаскивает его с водительской стороны и прижимается ртом к шее, сильно и мокро, собственнически, одновременно подталкивая к номеру.

Стоит им попасть внутрь, как Дин захлопывает дверь, толкает к ней Сэма, прижимается бедрами к бедрам. Сэм хватает ртом воздух, веки у него тяжелые, а глаза мутные и темные от желания. Дин проводит пальцем под нижней губой, не желая размазывать блеск.

– Дин, – зовет Сэм. Закидывает руки на шею, точно как девчонка, и Дин стискивает узкие бедра. Сэм еще оформится, перерастет его, будет шире в плечах – но пока он меньше, идеально вписывается в объятия. Сэм замирает на расстоянии выдоха от губ, от запаха духов мозги отказывают. – Я твой сегодня. Что захочешь – я тоже хочу. Скажи, что мне сделать.

Волна жара прокатывается сверху донизу, по всем существующим и несуществующим эрогенным зонам, несется от паха к мозгу, к кончикам пальцев на руках и ногах. Дин запускает пятерню в волосы Сэма, тянет слегка, облизывается при виде уязвимой шеи.

– На колени, – грубо приказывает он. – Хочу отыметь твой рот. Мне нравится эта хрень у тебя на губах.

Сэм тут же падает на колени и поднимает взгляд на Дина. Волосы выбились из-под заколки, лезут в глаза.

– Да? Заводят блестки?

– У тебя от них губы кажутся мокрыми, – говорит Дин и снова тянет за пряди.

Ухмыляясь, Сэм подается вперед и трется лицом о ширинку, заводя бесстыдством до предела. Дин сжимает кулак крепче, дергает, и Сэм тихо стонет, сквозь ткань прихватывая ртом член. Тянет трусы за резинку и оставляет, спустив, прямо под налитыми яйцами. Высвобождает член Дина, длинный и толстый, и каменно твердый, с влажной от смазки головкой.

– Господи, Дин, – впечатляется Сэм, размазывая пальцем перламутровую каплю. – Тебя и вправду прет.

– Детка, ты напялил непотребную мини-юбку, – хрипит Дин, снова толкаясь бедрами вперед и оставляя влажный след на щеке Сэма. – Еще бы меня не перло.

Сэм ухмыляется и наклоняет голову, проводит губами по всей длине, размазывая по стволу блеск. От него липко, и на коже остаются гребаные блестки. Дин низко стонет. Сэм открывает рот, прижимает головку к губам, и Дин, придерживая затылок Сэма рукой, толкается вперед.

Член раздвигает губы совершенно похабным образом, шире и шире, растягивает идеальным «о». Сэм касается языком под головкой. Во рту у него охуенно горячо, охуенно влажно. Дин цепляется одной рукой за косяк, а пальцами другой гладит загривок Сэма.

– Расставь ноги, – невнятно просит он дрожащим голосом. – Пошире.

Сэм с любопытством поднимает глаза, но делает, как велено, раздвигает колени на дешевом ковре, растягивая юбку до предела – складки разглаживаются, линия члена теперь отчетливо видна. Дин матерится и всовывает сильнее, дальше, жмурится от стонов, которые издает Сэм, когда головка задевает заднюю стенку. Дин сам его этому научил, неделями тренировал принимать глубже и глубже, пока не получилось уткнуться носом в жесткие завитки, дрожа горлом вокруг головки.

– Сэмми, – шепчет Дин, трахая его рот. 

Глаза Сэма закрыты, на лице – выражение истинного блаженства, словно нет ничего лучше, чем подставляться члену Дина, служить для него дыркой. Дин сжимает волосы Сэма крепче и вбивается в рот, быстрее, яростнее, точно зная, сколько тот может выдержать. Дин хочет слышать голос Сэма хриплым и оттраханным.

Сэм старается изо всех сил, лижет и сосет, втягивая щеки. Помада размазалась по его лицу и члену Дина, губы припухли и покраснели. По телу проходит дрожь, Дин чуть наклоняется, ощущая, как поджимаются яйца, как оргазм подкатывает ближе и ближе. Отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы Сэм не подавился, и выстреливает, долго и горячо выливается в рот, дрожит, чувствуя, как Сэм сглатывает, и сглатывает, и сглатывает.

Под конец Дина уже трясет. Сэм отстраняется со смачным влажным звуком, и Дин тут же валится на колени, вжимает Сэма в себя и целует крепко, вылизывает свой вкус из его рта. Сэм тихо вскрикивает и стонет, его колени по-прежнему широко разведены, и он бестолково тычется членом в бедро, жадно шарит руками по спине сверху донизу, от волос и до самой задницы. Дин касается языком его зубов, неба, чуть отодвигается, чтобы куснуть измученную нижнюю губу.

– Дин, – всхлипывает Сэм – хрипло, как и хотелось. – Черт, Дин, это охренеть что было.

– Да, – Дин целует снова и снова, а затем с силой сжимает бедро Сэма, чтобы перестал тереться. – Да, блин, Сэм, ну и рот.

– Мне нужно кончить, – скороговоркой выпаливает Сэм, будто не в состоянии удержать слова внутри, и цепляется за рубашку Дина, трет его соски сквозь ткань.

– Знаю, – ухмыляется Дин и успокаивающе гладит Сэма по волосам. – Я о тебе позабочусь. На кровать. На колени, лицом ко мне. Хочу полюбоваться на твои трусики.

Сэм фыркает ему в шею и, лизнув соленую кожу, поднимается на ноги; Дин следом. Скинув туфли, Сэм взбирается на кровать и задирает юбку. Член Дина вздрагивает. Черт возьми, ничего более нелепого и в то же время возбуждающего представить нельзя. Шелковые трусики, похабно натянутые спереди, подобраны в тон свитеру. Ткань влажная от смазки и практически ничего не скрывает – ни темно-красную головку, выглядывающую прямо над кокетливым лиловым бантиком, ни выпирающие по бокам яйца. Свободной рукой Сэм оглаживает бедра, проводит близко-близко у основания члена, распаляя себя, но не дотрагиваясь.

– Блядь, – вырывается у Дина. 

Он подходит ближе, мягкий член беспомощно вздрагивает – в ближайшее время он не встанет. Слишком быстро, но, видит боже, сегодня ночью возможно все. Сэм устроился на самом краю кровати, стоит дотронуться до него сквозь трусики – и он вскрикивает; член твердый настолько, что пульсация отдается в ладони. Дин касается уздечки, и Сэм, с задушенным возгласом отпустив юбку, упирается ладонями в его плечи, хаотично подаваясь бедрами навстречу прикосновениям.

– Они тебе нравятся? – спрашивает Дин. – Хочешь в них кончить? 

– Да, – выстанывает Сэм, хватая ртом воздух. Влажные от пота волосы липнут к его вискам.

– Перепачкаешь, – Дин заботливо запихивает головку обратно под резинку, трет щелку тканью. Сэм прикусывает губу так сильно, что вот-вот выступит кровь, и Дин целует его, вынуждая разжать зубы. Проводит большим пальцем по оставленному на нежной губе следу. Принимается ласкать Сэма сквозь трусики, тщательно следя, чтобы не выпустить член из шелкового плена, а второй рукой касается тугой задницы под нежной тканью. – Не боишься?

– Нет, – слабо отзывается Сэм, трахая руку Дина и вздрагивая от удовольствия. – Пожалуйста, Дин, да, да-а, хочу себя обкончать, ну пожалуйста…

Блядь.

– В любое время, Сэмми, – покладисто соглашается Дин. Чтобы помочь, ныряет тремя пальцами ему между ягодиц, гладит дырку сквозь тонкий шелк, а одним мелко долбится внутрь, насколько позволяет натянувшаяся ткань. 

Сэм кричит, кончая, и цепляется за плечи Дина до синяков. Дин выжимает его, продолжает трахать пальцем и тереть ладонью, чувствуя, как трусики пропитываются белым-горячим-мокрым. Сэм отрывисто стонет, толкаясь в руку, и у Дина снова стоит – от пылающего лица брата, от поднимающейся и опадающей от движений руки юбки. От того, как сперма, собранная между ног, вместо того чтобы привычно размазаться по животу, просачивается сквозь ткань и стекает по пальцам Дина, по бедрам Сэма.

Сэм всхлипывает, когда становится слишком, и Дин подается к нему, укладывает на кровать, задирает юбку, свитер – до подмышек, чтобы добраться до сосков. Пунцовый Сэм наблюдает за ним огромными темными глазами, облизывает приоткрытые губы, блестит от пота всем телом.

– Сэмми, – Дин нависает над ним, прихватывает губами сосок. Ухмыляется, когда Сэм зарывается пальцами в волосы, удерживая на месте, и кусает напрягшуюся плоть, всасывает, лижет, пока сосок не напухает, покрасневший – метка лишь для глаз Дина. А засосы на шее – напоказ.

– Дин. Ебать, Дин.

– Сейчас. Сейчас выебу.

Переместившись вниз, он целует бедро Сэма и скатывает трусики по длинным-длинным ногам. Сэм помогает: приподнимает зад и сдвигает колени. Мотельный номер не совсем обычный: на двери ванной, в нескольких футах от кровати, висит зеркало, и в отражении Дин видит, как влажный перепачканный шелк скользит по ногам Сэма, изгибу ступни, оставляя по пути след спермы. Трусики падают на пол, и Дин мгновенно о них забывает.

У Сэма снова стоит – чудесные долбаные шестнадцать, ¬– он как на ладони и впитывает Дина жарким жадным взглядом. Дин разводит ему колени, подталкивает их выше, к груди. Сэм запрокидывает голову, вдыхает медленно и глубоко. От прикосновения языка к члену он шепчет имя Дина, громко вскрикивает, когда тот спускается ниже, слизывая белесые отметины. Немыслимо, насколько возбуждает безволосая кожа – Сэм сделал эпиляцию везде, даже мошонка абсолютно голая. Боль, наверное, была адская, у Дина от одной мысли яйца поджимаются. А он терпел, только потому что Дину нравятся гладкие киски, а Сэм сегодня за девушку.

Безграничная порнографическая преданность их извращенным инцестным отношениям не должна так трогать.

– На четвереньки, сладкий, – хрипло приказывает Дин. Сэм ухмыляется и, поерзав, переворачивается на живот. Подтягивает под себя колени и опирается на локти, оттопыривает восхитительную маленькую задницу с ямочками на пояснице. Облизав каждую, Дин тянется за смазкой.

– Дин?

– А?

– Я тебе поэтому не давал, – оглядывается Сэм. Дин оглаживает его ягодицы, чуть давит большим пальцем между ними, дразня. Сэм прикусывает губу, и румянец сползает с лица ниже. – Я хотел, чтобы было туго.

– Черт, – шепчет Дин, подаваясь вперед. Лижет длинно от мошонки к анусу, напрягает и всовывает язык. Сэм давится криком и толкается в лицо. Одной рукой Дин открывает колпачок, в то же время трахая Сэма языком, широко лижет снаружи, снова ныряет внутрь.

– Сэм, – бормочет он, прижавшись губами к дырке, зная, что вибрация отдается по всему телу.

– Дин, – задыхается Сэм. – О боже, о господи, господи, Дин, блядь, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, я не могу, мне так нужно, Дин, Ди-ин!

Дин поспешно смазывает себя, любриканта слишком много – ладонь скользкая, член стоит колом. Дин собирается растянуть Сэма, но тот уворачивается от пальцев, жестко перехватывает запястье. В чем дело, интересно?

– Все в порядке?

– Не надо, – выдыхает Сэм, трахая воздух. Задранная на талию юбка больше не скрывает ствол, покачивающийся между ног. – Не надо подготовки. Не хочу пальцы, хочу член.

– Боже, – Дин ложится грудью на спину Сэма, тычется, трется членом об задницу. – Боже, Сэм, скажи еще раз. Скажи. Я дурею от того, как ты говоришь «член». Скажи еще раз.

Рассмеявшись, Сэм притирается так, чтобы ствол лег прямо в расселину между ягодиц.

– Член, – веско произносит Сэм. – Дин, хочу твой член. Хочу, чтобы ты меня отымел. Трахни меня, Дин.

Вот ведь мелкий извращенец – а Дин тогда большой, но ему сейчас абсолютно пофиг. Он с силой шлепает Сэма по заднице, выбив из него вздох и стон – знает, что паршивцу это нравится. Затем сжимает член и направляет внутрь.

– Давай же, – Сэм почти всхлипывает. – Вставь уже.

Дин вламывается одним долгим, медленным движением в невозможную тесноту. Смотрит, задержав дыхание, как Сэм раскрывается вокруг ствола, как затягивает внутрь. Набрасывает сверху юбку, скрывая вид, чувствует мягкую ткань членом, пока вводит до упора. Сэм дрожит, натянутый, как струна, дышит тяжело. Дин гладит его бока, успокаивая, ныряет под обтягивающий свитер и теребит соски, пока Сэм не выдыхает и не принимается подаваться навстречу.

– Хочу… вот так, – обхватив Сэма поперек груди, Дин дергает его на себя, опускается на пятки и усаживает Сэма сверху. Устраивается напротив зеркала: в отражении Сэм сидит на коленях Дина, на его члене, широко расставив ноги. Лицо у него красное и потное, взгляд под тяжелыми веками обжигает. Дин собственнически удерживает Сэма за талию и целует в шею, стонет от того, как покорно тот откидывает голову на плечо, подставляя горло. Он узкий и жаркий внутри, и сжимается задницей снова и снова, зная, что сводит Дина с ума.

– Смотри на нас, – шепчет Сэм напрочь вытраханным голосом, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала и не переставая медленно и глубоко надеваться на Дина. – Смотри на нас, Дин.

Бедра Сэма влажные от пота и спермы, член натягивает юбку, и можно его разглядеть на движении вверх.

– Ага-а, – выдыхает Дин ему в ухо. 

Сэм теперь двигается с ним в унисон, устроив ноги так, чтобы медленно насаживаться. Дин облапывает его ляжки, задирает юбку, и член, пружиня, прижимает ткань к животу. Сэм разводит колени как можно шире, чтобы видеть, как под тяжелой мошонкой ствол Дина растягивает анус.

– Черт, Сэм, посмотри на себя. Как ты раскрываешься, принимаешь глубоко, офигеть. Обожаю чувствовать тебя изнутри. Ты ведь не можешь без этого, правда, Сэмми? Тебе нужно, чтобы я тебя отымел.

– Да, – выдыхает Сэм, закрывая глаза, тянется рукой назад, зарывается в волосы Дина на затылке. Одной рукой Дин снова задирает свитер, другой придерживает юбку. Член Сэма, налитый, огромный, твердый, сочится смазкой. – Всегда хочу. Во сне даже. Просыпаюсь с диким стояком и хочу твой член. Хочу в машине, в закусочных, чтобы разложил меня на полу и оттрахал на глазах у толпы.

– Сэм, – задыхается Дин и тоже зажмуривается. Впивается зубами в плечо Сэма сквозь свитер и ускоряется, вбивается в младшего братишку сильнее и быстрее, зная по крикам, что задевает простату с каждым толчком. Сэм подмахивает и дрочит себе, скользя кулаком по собственной смазке. В крови снова кипит подступающий оргазм. В голове легко и пусто, а от возбуждения трясет, как никогда в жизни. Сэм такой узкий, офигенный, одетый девчонкой для Дина, скачет на нем, проявляя скрытые зачатки эксгибиционизма, такой, что тело пульсирует желанием-жаждой-мой-мой-хороший-мой!

Сэм срывается первым, с громким криком, от которого соседи принимаются стучать в стенку. Дин смотрит, смотрит, как кулак Сэма заливает белым, как сперма заляпывает свитер и юбку, стекает между ягодиц, сжимающих Дина словно тисками. И все, ему слишком. Он подается вверх один раз, два – Сэм продолжает двигается, смакуя удовольствие, – а затем натягивает Сэма до предела, погружаясь немыслимо глубоко, и кончает.

Мир взрывается, пресс Сэма под ладонью дрожит, напрягаясь, и Сэм ритмично стискивает член Дина, нарочно выдаивает его. Дин замирает, захлебываясь ощущениями, пока Сэм, повинуясь его рукам, медленно ведет бедрами вкруговую.

Навалившись на спину Сэма и прижавшись ртом к его шее, Дин наконец приходит в себя настолько, чтобы открыть глаза. Сэм тяжело дышит, пропитанная потом одежда липнет к коже. Наряд Сэма изгваздан напрочь, макияж потек, и никого прекраснее Дин в жизни не видел.

Он было собирается снять с себя Сэма, но тот с протестующим звуком клонится на бок, увлекая за собой. Дин устало смеется и прижимается грудью к спине брата.

– Погоди, – просит Сэм наждачно-хриплым, абсолютно вытраханным голосом. – Побудь внутри. Еще минутку. Просто. Господи, Дин, такой кайф.

– О да, – соглашается Дин и целует шею Сэма, висок. Медленно двигается в нем, обмякая, и Сэм судорожно вздыхает, когда головкой Дин задевает простату. – Господи, Сэм, охренеть как хорошо. Какой ты. Столько еще хочется с тобой сделать.

– У стены, да? – глаза Сэма закрыты, но он подается бедрами навстречу, сжимая Дина мышцами, будто надеясь его снова возбудить. – И на полу. Сотрем колени. И…

– Везде, – обещает Дин, дотягиваясь до уже вновь твердеющего члена Сэма. Проводит по нему рукой, наслаждаясь весом, затем накрывает яйца и бережно перекатывает в ладони. – Я же говорил. Я затрахаю тебя до отключки, а потом разбужу и заставлю кончить еще разок.

Сэм ухмыляется и, повернув голову, ловит губами губы Дина. Поцелуй нежный, и мокрый, и сладкий. Хорошо-о.

– Хей, Дин, – кивает Сэм на часы на стене напротив. Дин прослеживает взглядом направление и обнаруживает, что уже за полночь. – С Рождеством.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дин отводит волосы Сэма с глаз и целует в щеку.

– С Рождеством, Сэм.

[ ](http://savepic.ru/3664109.jpg)


End file.
